Scribbles
by Jynxies
Summary: A series of short one-shots set in the HP universe. Each chapter is an individual, complete story based on different themes for each chapter. There will probably be about 26 stories in the series, based on each letter of the alphabet. *On indefinite hiatus *
1. Accio

_**Author's Note:**_

Title**: **_Accio_

Pairings**: **Suggestions of HP/DM

Rating**: **PG

Word count: 1263

**Warnings: **Suggestions of m/m, mild angst (not much, promise), really short . This is set after DH, but is not epilogue compliant.

**Summary:**Harry Potter thinks he has lost something and is desperate to get it back...****

******Notes: **_Accio_ is the first chapter in a series of short one-shots I am doing. Each chapter will be between 1000-2000 words long, and each story will complete. This means that each chapter can be read either as a stand-alone story, or as a follow-on from the previous chapters (unless stated otherwise). Each chapter also follows a theme based on consecutive letters of the alphabet.

These stories have been rattling around in my head for weeks now and I finally sat down and started them. **I'll be updating weekly (Fridays usually)**.

Also, I adore feedback. Please tell me what you think - whether you love it or hate it. And sure as hell, please tell me if you spot any errors! *Shock horror* But serious, I really do appreciate any comments I get and they really encourage me to write more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this universe. If they were on sale, I would happily have them as my own personal slaves, acting out my wicked scenarios, but as they aren't, I merely borrow them and thank JK Rowling for creating them.

_PS - My account name is Jynxies, but I generally _just _ go by the name Jynx, so please don't get confused if I refer to myself as such. J~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Accio<strong>_ – _a Drarry Scribble  
><em>_~by Jynx~  
><em>

Harry sat back on his heels, hunched over in the pouring rain, staring desperately at the pavement in front of him. The water was slick and the dull grey of the concrete blended in with the bricks on the walls running along-side it. In other words, possibly the worst conditions imaginable for trying to locate something lost – exactly the thing Harry was now trying to do. Harry Potter – Ministry Auror, Saviour of the wizarding world, and one-time Master of Death – was sitting here, drenched to the bone, utterly exhausted, all to try and find a missing bracelet. He dropped his head back to lean against the icy wall behind him and sighed.

Today had turned out to be a rather spectacularly _crap_ day. It had started ridiculously early, with an extremely dismal stakeout. Hours spent sitting in complete silence, with the dreary, colourless sky adding nothing to the plain, ordinary surrounds of what had turned out to be an utterly fruitless morning. Of course, it could not actually be called _pointless_ – which was the description Harry would have used – because at least this way they knew nothing had happened that morning, instead of merely speculating on the matter… or worse, missing it if something _did_ happen. Harry sincerely hoped the replacement Auror team had more excitement then he had had at the same task. Eventually, muscles aching from sitting still for so long, they had dragged themselves back to the office, only to be sent back out again.

The fairly standard enquiry had turned into a full-blown chase across half the city, with curses flying, muggles involved and _absolutely no back-up_. Just the two of them trying to track down and capture a group of about ten wizards, who had all attacked the minute they had apparated in. Harry had a nasty gash up his thigh from a spike jutting out in one of the abandoned buildings they had raced through, and only very quick action from his partner had stopped him being victim to a blatantly illegal hex. It had taken nearly 2 hours for them to hunt down the group and incapacitate them enough to get them back to the Ministry, and even then two had gotten away and his partner was limping as he man-handled them into the detainment cells. Another hour had passed in filling in the paperwork required when an arrest is made, before Harry had managed to stumble into his office to face the pile of reports he was supposed to be writing out. It was only then that he had realized that his bracelet was missing.

It wasn't as if the bracelet was especially beautiful or expensive. In fact, it wasn't special at all – except to Harry. It was just a simple bronze Knut, with a hole in the middle, which had been tied onto a strip of black leather and knotted around Harry's left wrist. It was a trifling thing, barely worth noticing, but one that had adorned his arm for the last year now… until today. Tired as he was, he had gone back to every place he had been: the stake out, his office, the place he had first encountered the wizards, every street, byway, rooftop, abandoned building and alleyway he had run through in chasing them. He had even gone to the cells in the Ministry to see if it had dropped there, before going back to the streets of London, thinking them the most obvious place to have dropped it. Which lead to where he was now; black hair dripping water into green eyes, shivering from cold and muscles so abused he could barely move anymore. 'Accio! Accio! Accio!' Harry repeated the summoning charm in sheer desperation. Nothing happened, the same as it hadn't the other dozen or more times he had tried it. He closed his eyes, and remembered the day he got given that nondescript Knut.

_He and Draco had been walking down Diagon Alley, on their way back to the office – six months into their partnership. Suddenly Draco had stopped to pick something up off the road. It was small and Harry had to tilt his head to see what it was. He had hidden an amused smile when he saw the boring little Knut. He hadn't thought Draco was __that__ money orientated as to care about one meagre Knut. Draco looked up at him then, with an intense look in his eyes. Harry was caught up by that gaze, like a rabbit in the headlights of a muggle car. Draco had stepped closer to him, far into his personal space, until they were within a few inches of one another. Harry hadn't been able to move a muscle, let alone step back. 'You know…,' Draco had spoken casually, yet his eyes lost none of their intensity. 'There is a muggle saying "See a penny, pick it up, and all day you'll have good luck".' He paused and looked thoughtful. 'A penny is roughly the equivalent of a Knut when exchanging between muggle money and ours… I wonder whether it still holds true.' Draco dropped his arm and captured Harry's hand, bringing it up to the level of their chests. He pressed the coin into Harry's palm, the heat from his hand and that tiny coin burning through Harry's skin and spreading to capture his entire being. Draco closed Harry's fingers around the coin. 'Best keep it close,' he whispered and had then walked off, as if he had never stopped. Harry was left standing there, the Knut still lying hot and heavy in his hand, and his every hope, dream and desire running through his mind. That had been the first non-business related conversation the pair had ever had. _

He had never forgotten that, just like he had never been without that Knut from that day onwards. Harry opened his eyes dejectedly. '_He's probably forgotten all about that,_' Harry thought. He looked at the ground one last time before pushing himself upright. He gave up at last, both on his beloved bracelet and every unrequited desire he still held against all the odds. He turned and headed back to the office, fighting back the urge to cry. He ceased to notice the rain or the time that passed on his way back to the office. He was numb to all of it. How long had passed between then and finally staggering, dripping, into his office chair, he cared not. He was tired. He was drained. He felt desolate.

He stared at his desk for a good ten minutes before he noticed what was on it. A flair of hope sparked in his eyes as he surveyed the items. A steaming cup of coffee sat in front of him, spelled hot. Lying innocently next to it though, was something that made his heart leap into his throat. Hand trembling, he reached out to pick up his bracelet off the note it sat on. He traced his fingers over it, reminding himself of every scratch, every bump and texture. He tied it back onto his wrist where it belonged, and a sense of completeness washed over him. He charmed it so the ties would never work loose again, and as an afterthought, spelled himself dry. He sat back in his chair, with his coffee cradled in the same hand to which his bracelet once more adorned. He twirled the note in his other hand and closed his eyes, with a smile. The words burned themselves into the back of his eyes and his heart soared…

…_Best Keep It Close!_

_**Finite~**  
><em>


	2. Breaking the Fourth Wall

_**Author's Note:**_

Title**: **_Breaking The Fourth Wall_

Pairings**: **HP/DM

Rating**: **T

Word count: 1609

**Warnings: **m/m, HP/DM, PG-15 for sexual content (nothing graphic, but definitely pervy). Set after DH, not epilogue compliant. Major warnings of PWP.

**Summary:** Harry and Draco finally hook up, though they have some issues with the way this story is portrayed.

**Story Notes - VERY IMPORTANT:**  
><em>"Breaking the fourth wall"<em> is a theatrical term referring to the concept of a stage. A stage has three "walls" (each side and the back of the stage), whilst the front, where the audience sits, is referred to as the "fourth wall". When actors or characters _"break the fourth wall"_, it means that they interact with the audience, the director, or the narrator etc, thereby showing that they are aware of the fact that they are in a scripted setting and usually has them stepping away from the script to interact with those outside it.

My story is titled after this, since the characters break the fourth wall. To make it clear which sections are "scripts" and which are "unscripted" so to speak, any non-scripted sections are in **bold**.

(For more information on this, please see the wiki article on it, or just google it for a better definition).

**Notes: **Cookies to anyone still reading these notes. Seriously though, I promised to post this story weeks ago. Unfortunately, there has been a lot going on so my writing has taken a back seat. I am pleased to say, _Breaking the Fourth wall_ is finally complete, as well as the stories for C and D. I'm hoping to avoid long breaks in updating again. Anyway, on to the story.

_Breaking the Fourth Wall_ is very different from _Accio_ in terms of plot and writing style. I wanted to do something humorous (and a little pervy). Not entirely sure how it came out, but if you enjoy reading it, then it serves it's purpose. It doesn't have much of a plot I'm afraid. It is really just a bit of mindless diversion. Don't worry, I will be back to my normal style of writing in the next story. As I mentioned before, each story can be read as individual Drarry stories that are complete in themselves, but don't relate to one another... or you can read them as part of a series. For those wishing to go this route, this story follows after _Accio_, when Harry and Draco finally hook up.

Once again, please let me know what you think. I really do appreciate any comments I get and they really encourage me to write more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any of their universe. All rights belong to JK Rowling etc etc etc... you know the drill.

See you all next week ;)

J~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking the Fourth Wall<strong>_ _– a Drarry Scribble  
><em>_~by Jynx~_

Harry and Draco swayed down the corridor that led to Harry's London flat; each holding on to the other for support. Not that Draco particularly minded this position. With his arms around Harry's waist, and Harry's left arm clutched around his neck, it left Harry's own neck wonderfully exposed; so tempting to just reach down and taste. It had been intriguing Draco all evening, and he was in no mood to deny that temptation now. Harry's breath hitched at the sudden wet heat at the base of his neck, working its way up. There was a resounding **_thump_** through the quiet hallway as Harry, who had tried to turn, ended up tripping instead. The wind was completely knocked out of him as he landed with his back against his door and an arm full of Draco.

The fall had brought Draco abruptly flush with a winded _and rather disheveled_ Harry – a move he wholeheartedly approved of. He shifted his body, fitting them even closer together, and attacked Harry's lips. Harry let out a breathy moan as his knees buckled. Only Draco's weight, and the door behind him, held him in place. Long moments past in this manner. Each of them had needed this too much, _too long,_ to notice. _Consequences be damned!_ Harry thought with a growl, as his hands clenched in Draco's shirt and he pulled – _hard – _crushing their lips together. Draco groaned a sound of pure desire and broke away with a gasp. He rested their foreheads together and they both stood there gulping large breathes of air into their lungs, the air mingling on each exhalation.

"Hey" Draco murmured, brushing a strand of Harry's hair aside. He enjoyed the feel of the strand for a moment, before looking back at the fathomless eyes in front of him.

"Hey, yourself." Harry's reply had a slight breathy tone to it still.

"So, are you going to invite me in?" Draco inquired casually.

Harry coughed out a surprised laugh, and leant forward to give him a quick kiss in way of answer. He untangled his hands to reach down and feel around in his pockets for his keys. His eyes widened, and he looked down to search more thoroughly, as he realized his keys weren't in his pocket any more. Draco's hand joined his in their search and Harry's eyes glazed over as they both got a little distracted. A small movement by one of them brought their attention back to the task at hand, when it elicited a very welcomed jangle from the direction of the floor. Harry giggled against Draco's shoulder before bending to retrieve the dropped keys. It took another five minutes of giggles and fumbling before they finally stumbled into the flat.

Their drunken entrance did the inevitable in knocking over the table in the entrance hall, and a pile of unopened post for good measure. They floundered around for a few more minutes, while Harry searched for the light switch in the dark, and finally stumbled further into the apartment.

**Now look here! I am not drunk, and Malfoys **_**do not **_**stumble.**

**You just meandered down the corridor like a couple hobos with a bottle of scotch. Harry spent five minutes trying to get into his own apartment – giggling – and you both just crashed into that table. Yes, I would say you were drunk!**

**Well Harry may be drunk, but I am not! It is no fault of mine if he has an atrocious sense of balance. He is clearly the one with a low tolerance for alcohol. **

**Hey!**

**And for that matter, two drinks certainly don't make anyone drunk. **

**Two? Try four**** Firewhiskeys****! Not to mention the couple of shots of dubious origin you both chose to consume!**

**It was two drinks and only one shot!**

**...**

**Fine. Whatever. **

Their entrance into Harry's apartment did the inevitable in knocking over the table in the entrance hall, and a pile of unopened post for good measure. In their intoxicated state, it took Harry…

**You know, I really take offense to…**

_**Sigh**_

Their entrance into Harry's apartment did the inevitable in knocking over the table in the entrance hall, and a pile of unopened post for good measure. In their slightly tipsy state…

**Silence **

…it took Harry a few moments to find the light switch, before flooding the area in light. Blinking in the bright light, the two shed excess jackets, and Harry righted the spilled items with a wry grin. He gestured for Draco to walk ahead into the flat, taking the opportunity to admire Draco's firm arse in his muggle jeans. _His rather form-fitting jeans! _Harry mentally added. It was a pity they had to wear full-length Auror's robes at work, because Harry would have been quite happy to follow that backside around all day. He thought that over for a second and quickly changed his mind. He felt fairly possessive towards his partner, and he didn't think encouraging the already frequent stares of admirers was any way to combat his jealous streak. Draco sensed the heated gaze, and glanced back with an equally sultry smirk. The look promised pleasant things in the not so distant future. Harry couldn't wait.

Draco came to a stop at the entrance to Harry's lounge, glancing around at the furnishings. It was the first time he had been in Harry's flat and he was curious to see how the man had decorated it. There was a surprising lack of red and gold, much to Draco's secret delight. Light, earthy tones seemed to form the major theme, with a dark undertone that contrasted nicely. He looked at Harry, crossed his arms and lifted an eye brow in a manner only a Malfoy could pull off. He leant back against the door frame and waited.

Being suddenly put on the spot, Harry was at a loss for what to do next. He wasn't used to playing host. Most of his visitors were close friends who tended to make themselves right at home, which took the pressure off Harry. That was how he preferred it really. He wiped his hands on his own jeans and tried to work out how to prevent the situation turning awkward. Draco just continued to wait, looking perfectly comfortable despite Harry's nervousness. "So… would you like some coffee?" he offered, quite pleased with himself. Draco narrowed his mercury eyes and growled low and deep; the noise starting in his chest and sending tingles straight down Harry's spine. He had a split second's warning as Draco uncrossed his arms, before he was pinned roughly against the opposite wall, once again with Draco's body pressed tight against him.

Draco's hands stroked down his sides and under Harry's shirt. Harry gave in to the assault, and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, letting his position against the wall hold him upright. Draco gave another little growl, this one of approval, and started exploring his way down the other man's jaw. Harry's hands started attacking the buttons of Draco's shirt, pulling the bottom of it out of the other man's jeans. It took a bit of a struggle to divest him of the material, as Draco was still supporting Harry and refused to relinquish his exploration of Harry's skin. His mouth had now made its way down Harry's throat, to the small hollow at the base, and Draco had no desire to leave that spot for reasons as petty as clothes. In the end Harry accomplished his aim and took great delight in running his hands across Draco's smooth skin. Draco didn't bother with such details, opting instead to grab two handfuls of Harry's shirt and rip them apart. Buttons flew everywhere, but Harry couldn't get himself to care at that point in time. Hot flesh _finally_ hit hot flesh and the sensation was glorious. Clothes were very much unwelcome right now.

Harry abruptly froze and emitted a small gasp, hiding his head in Draco's shoulder and effectively stopping his movement. Draco looked a little confused and not a little put out by the cessation. He tried to get Harry to look up, but to no avail.

**Um…**

Draco looked up and over his shoulder, a look of understanding crossing his face.

**Do you mind?**

**Not at all. Could you please continue, so we may finish this story? We've surpassed our intended word count about two paragraphs ago. **

Draco just glared. He glanced tenderly down at the blushing man in his arms, and moved his lips across his ears. "Harry?" he called softly, getting the other man's attention. "Bedroom?" The dark haired man pointed vaguely down the hall. Draco slowly let Harry's legs drop to the floor, and pushed him in the right direction. His hands took the initiative of exploring the skin he had been unable to previously reach. He leant forward to kiss the base of Harry's neck, just below the locks of messy, raven hair. Harry shuddered and hurried his steps. Draco gave a feral grin at that and quickened his pace to match. Their breaths left their body decidedly faster in the short time it took them to reach their destination. Draco pushed Harry roughly forward, with a hand at the base of his back, and then swung around, holding the door. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing and his pristine hair and few clothes remaining were in a state of disarray from the activities leading up to this. He glared possessively out…

**Oh sod off, you bunch of perverts!**

The door shook on its hinges as it was slammed shut and a startled giggle resounded from behind the shut door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finite~<strong>_


End file.
